


free to a good home

by SydneyHorses



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Craigslist, Emails, Epistolary, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydneyHorses/pseuds/SydneyHorses
Summary: Dedue has a horse he would rather not have, and posts a listing on Craigslist to try to ensure that she gets sent to a good home. He gets a little more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	free to a good home

**Author's Note:**

> the amazing art in this fic is by the wonderful @cathedralmaw on twitter!! please go give him a follow and look at all his amazing art!
> 
> this was meant to be a short, silly thing about two boys i love! now they have a horse they love too :)

[Horse - Free to a Good Home]

Hello. I have a horse my friend bought for me that I do not want. I am not an equine enthusiast or expert. Her name is Wisteria, and she comes up to a few inches below my shoulder. A picture of her in the field is attached. She is free if you can pick her up and will answer some questions. Please have previous horse experience. Serious inquiries only.

-

Hey,

Just a note, if you want someone to take this horse from you for free, you should include a picture and some details besides ‘free horse.’ Is she mean? Does she kick? How tall is she? I might be interested but I’m gonna need more to go on.

-Sylvain

Dear Sylvain,

I apologize for not providing sufficient horse information. As I stated in my original post, I am not any sort of equine expert. Wisteria is a perfectly nice horse from what I can tell. She has never tried to kick me. I do not know how to measure the height of a horse, so attached is a photo of me standing next to her for reference. I am 6’6”.

Best,

Dedue

Dedue,

You’re very tall! Damn! That’s a tall horse! You should be careful sending pictures of yourself to random strangers on the internet - what if they’re creeps? I mean, you’re a handsome guy! That jawline is very impressive! Like, I’m gay, but even if I was straight, I’d say that! That’s how nice of a jawline you have!

Sorry if that was weird to send in a professional email. Are emails sent because of Craigslist professional emails? Anyways, she’s a pretty horse. I’m in the market for a new one - can she be ridden? Do you know? Why did your friend buy you a horse btw. That’s pretty weird

-Sylvain

Sylvain.

I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and do not appreciate the insinuation that I’m not. Regardless, Wisteria has been ridden before, to my knowledge. My friend says that she is a “Quarter Horse.” I assume this a breed of horse, as it would not make since if she was simply a quarter horse. What would the other three fourths be?

As for why I have the horse, my friend thought it would “cheer me up.” I do not know why he did this. He means well, but he knew I didn’t like horses and also cannot ride them. It’s infuriating, but ultimately sweet and well-intentioned. If you would like to come out and see her before you determine if you would like to take her home, please let me know. That can be arranged.

-Dedue

Dedue,

Sorry, sorry, didn’t mean to overstep my bounds. Horse people are nuts. I’m an example, but hopefully a less unfortunate one than some of the other freaks who could have messaged you. I love Quarter Horses - they’re great! Friendly. I could use a friendly horse. Anyways, if your friend gets weird about you getting rid of the horse - Wisteria, sorry - tell him that she’s going to someone who she will, in fact, cheer up.

I’d like to come out and meet her before I commit to anything, but I don’t really see why I wouldn’t be able to take her home. Thanks! It’s been awhile since I’ve had a horse. I think we’ll suit each other well, from everything you’ve said.

-Sylvain

Sylvain,

Of course. I will be sure to pass on that sentiment to my friend - I am sure it will bring him some amount of happiness. I do hope he’s not offended by me giving away this horse, although I truly do not know what he was thinking when purchasing such an extravagant gift. It is, unfortunately, very like him. My address is listed below, as well as some instructions - the GPS will tell you it’s the first house on the left. This is a lie. There is a very loud dog that lives there. Keep heading down the road, and my house is the third on the right. It is bright yellow, and there is also a horse in the front field. You cannot miss it.

Looking forward to meeting you.

-Dedue

-

Dedue,

I thought you might like to see some pictures of Wisteria at her new home! I know you said you don’t really care for horses, but you seem kind, and I’ve really taken to her! We’re great friends. She’s brought me a lot of happiness, and I’m really happy that I read your ad and reached out. If you ever wanted to come out and see her in her new home, you’re welcome to!

Thanks again for everything.

Best,

Sylvain

Sylvain,

She looks very happy. As happy as a horse can look, I mean. I’m glad to know that the two of you are getting along well. I don’t miss her, but it was nice to have someone to watch the sunrise with. My friend says this means I should get a cat. I will keep an eye out, I suppose.

I would be happy to come out and see her in her new home. The two of you look well suited for each other. Would this weekend work?

Sincerely,

Dedue

Dedue,

This weekend would be great! She’s an awesome horse. I rode her for the first time the other day, and we had a nice time trotting around the field and getting acquainted. Maybe if you’re up to it, you could even try to hop on her sometime! I’m sure she’d be willing. You used to feed her, after all. Horses love anyone that feeds them.

Just like men, you know? Animals, all of them! Anyways, my address is below. No funny directions or anything. It should be pretty straightforward. Does 2 work?

-Sylvain

-

Dedue,

I can’t believe you baked horse treats. I know I said that when you brought them, but I still can’t believe it. Wisteria is nuts about them - they’re the only treat she wants anymore. I swear, she knows the way the bag sounds when I open them and can tell from all the way down the aisle. I have no idea how I’m going to be able to ration them long enough to keep her satisfied. You have to come visit again, and bring more! For my sake, if nothing else. She’ll stop loving me if I can’t deliver.

If you really do end up coming to visit, it might be easier if you just have my phone number? So we can talk about horse deets. I’ll send you more pictures, if you want. Or not. Whatever, you know?

-Sylvain

Sylvain,

I’m glad that my efforts are appreciated. I would be happy to make more, and to come see the two of you again. Next time, I’ll be sure to bring something for you as well. It’s only fair in exchange for my continuing horse education. I’ll text you with further details.

Thank you for your kind words about my cooking, and for taking Wisteria. I’m glad to see the both of you thriving.

Talk to you soon,

Dedue

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! follow me on twitter @edelgardlesbian for more horse and syldue content, and @cathedralmaw for more art!


End file.
